nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
NFS World Info Wiki
Hi and welcome to the Wiki about the massive MMO game Need for Speed World. Here are some usefull pages if you want to get started *To see the list of all articles on this Wiki please enter this side: *Want to read a random article in this Wiki ? *Cant find a article? That could be becouse we changed it. for recent changes *Forgot your Password ? to change it *Page Missing ? Add one *New Here ? Create an account , or connect with Facebook *All Help is Welcome. Please join us. Welcome to the Wiki Need for Speed World Need for Speed world is a multiplayer online game that started on July 27th 2010 although players who bought a Starter Pack could play the game already from July 20th 2010. This game features 94 events split up in 50 Levels. Players that did not buy a Starter Pack before 8th September was only able to reach level 10 and could only buy T1 and T2 cars. On September 8th 2010 the game had over 1 million users and to celebrate that the Starter Pack limit was removed so that everyone could reach level 50. The game has 5 gamemodes currently: Sprint, Circuit, Team Escape, Treasure Hunt and Meeting Place. NFS World features the cities Rockport and Palmont from two of the most popular NFS games in franchise: Most Wanted and Carbon. Latest News Nissan 2000GT-R.jpg|Introducing the|link=http://world.needforspeed.com/news/article/29978|linktext=Nissan Skyline 2000-GTR Audi R8 Darius.jpg|Audi R8 Darius Edition|link=http://world.needforspeed.com/news/article/29977|linktext=Available as IGC only Nissan.Skyline.R34.Raven(1).jpg|Nissan Skyline|link=http://world.needforspeed.com/news/article/29739|linktext=Art Director Car Porsche.911.GT3.RS.Cop.jpg|Porsche 911 GT3 RS|link=http://world.needforspeed.com/news/article/29738|linktext=Cop Edition Ask Marc *'Ask Marc is a weekly video where producer Marc De Vellis and Community Manager Drew Hahn answer 10 questions from the Need for Speed World community. Ask your question to Marc on his Facebook Page: Click Here ' 'Ask Marc - Episode 49' thumb|right|500px In episode 49 Marc and Drew answer another ten questions from the Need for Speed World community before Drew takes off for the rest of the month. Don't worry though because Ling and Marc will make sure that they get a few Ask Marc's out while Drew is away. Ask Marc features Need for Speed World producer Marc De Vellis and NFS community manager Drew Hahn answering questions from the community about NFS World. If you'd like to submit a question for the Ask marc blog you can do so on Marc De Vellis's Facebook page (http://www.facebook.com/marcdevellis). We usually start taking questions on Monday but be sure to visit his page often. Read the Offical Article Here: http://world.needforspeed.com/news/article/29940 ---- A Maintenance Window or better known as a Patch is usally a 3 hour (less or even more) update to bring new content and fix bugs or error's in the game. Therefor the game is shut down during the patch time. Sometime patches can be replaced with with Live Updates. That means the game will release new content without the game being Shut Down. Emergency Patch is a short window there the game is being shut down to fix a serious or big problem that got in to a game since the last Maintenance Window. There is no new content being released during a Emergency Patch 'Latest Maintenance Update / Live Update' Live Update : Tuesday September 6th 15:00 PDT & 00:00 CET *- Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R 1973 Edition has been added to the game and is available for purchase from the Car Dealer - Audi R8 Darius Edition has been added to the game and is available for purchase with In-game-cash * “ This is the Need for Speed World's Newest Wiki. Feel free to edit. ” Latest Tweets from #NFSworld and #marcdevellis The Latest Tweets from #NFSworld and Producer #marcdevellis From #NFSworld From #marcdevellis: Read some of the Blog's on NFS World Info Wiki Welcome to our site, Try the game and see. Maybe you like it So want to read all of our Pages ? Category:Browse